


Love on the Brain

by Wicked_Gaymes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Echo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe out of character at times, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Gaymes/pseuds/Wicked_Gaymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Octavia get together after a few "accidental" sexually charged moments that Octavia may or may not have purposely started. You will see how these two best friends jump into something but is this something a relationship? Or is it just sex?</p><p>Raven thinks it MUST BE LOVE but she doesn't know what Octavia thinks. </p><p>Love on the Brain is a fluffy, smutty, and angsty fic that will I REPEAT WILL have a HAPPY ENDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVERRRRRR so be nice to me lol. I figured since there aren't alot of OCTAVEN fics that I should write one. Also I love the raven/octavia dynamic sooooo thats a plus. Anyways I wrote this awhile ago and tried to post multiple times but i guess something was wrong with my file but anyway HERE IT IS. It's an omegaverse fic so be prepared for some smut. Shout out to my lovely friend Tabitha Craft for editing my first chapter thanks a ton ❤️. Look for me on tumblr @bisexual-anarchy

 You've been friends with Octavia and Clarke since middle school. You have always been inseparable even though you're an alpha and Octavia and Clarke are omegas. All of you have always known that you would be friends forever. When puberty hit it was hard for Clarke and Octavia to adjust to heats and be able to control themselves around you because of your alpha pheromones but they got a handle on it pretty quickly; Clarke and Octavia taking suppressants while you took classes with other alphas to control your urges. High school for all of you was the best time of your lives - it's where you all met the nerdy gamers Jasper & Monty and jocks Bellamy, Finn & Echo.  
  
 Technically you guys didn’t meet Bellamy in high school since he is Octavia’s older brother, but you guys didn’t really hang out until you guys were in high school because he is two years older. Those four years of high school consisted of studying, partying, bad relationships, heartbreak and hangovers but time flew by and before you guys knew it you were graduating soon. It wasn’t a shocker to any of your parents or the rest of your friends when all three of you decided to attend the same college.

  
(Well your mom didn’t really care since she wasn’t in your life anymore since you became emancipated from her at 15. Your mom was a lousy drunk and didn’t care much about taking care of her child. After getting emancipated the Griffin’s asked if you wanted to move in with them and you were happy to accept because the Griffin’s were like your second family. )  
  
To say you're all excited for new adventures and experiences is a huge understatement; the three musketeers are definitely ready for college this fall. Independence, parties, booze, boys and girls - but first you have to get through this last summer before your first semester of college begins.  
  
 It was during this summer that things began to change for you and your thoughts of Octavia. You began seeing Octavia in a new light. You have no idea where these feelings came from but you've never been oblivious to the fact that Octavia is extremely beautiful. She always has been but lately you have been noticing just how attractive she really is. It all started with longing looks. You would find yourself just staring at Octavia when you're hanging out. You would find yourself admiring Octavia’s dark brown/black hair and her vibrant green eyes. Then came the lingering touches and you knew you were beginning to develop a crush on Octavia, but you also knew you had to nip it in the bud because you are just friends and she you don't want to fuck anything up.  
  
 You mostly hang out just the two of you now, since Clarke was working at the Hospital to gain experience before starting premed in the fall. Clarke had a crazy work schedule now that school wasn’t in the way; she was mostly working all late hours of the night and most weekends. So more often than not you find yourself alone with Octavia at the Griffin’s house - much like tonight.  
  
 Tonight you and Octavia are laying in your room watching a movie on Netflix. The movie was about an hour and a half long and you quickly find yourself becoming bored and unable to focus - mainly because Octavia was laying right next to you and she has her legs draped over your lap. You can't stop yourself from staring whenever Octavia laughs at something funny happening on screen. You love that sound and you begin to realize that you want to be the one who makes Octavia laugh, smile, and always be in a good mood. Luckily nobody knows about your crush on Octavia - well except for Clarke - but she only knows because she noticed how differently you were acting around O so you had to confirm it just to shut her up. Of course you swore her to secrecy, begging her not to tell Octavia.  
  
 You guys have been out of school for about a month and you’ve been harboring this crush for at least a couple weeks now. You're hoping you will be over it by the end of the summer. Today was different though - you noticed Octavia smelled particularly good, like better than any omega you have ever met (no offense to Clarke). She smelled sweet like strawberries and cozy like rain. You really love the way Octavia smells. As you're watching, Octavia begins to shift and her leg brushes over your crotch. Immediately you begin to get hard. You begin to panic, because this has never happened before - not around O. And you've been around O for years and not even when she hit puberty did her body betray her like this.

(All alphas go through rut when they present. For you it was hell. All you craved was sex, food and affection. As time went on you were able to handle your ruts and all the new emotions you experience as an alpha. Although that process of going through ruts was really weird and shocking for you nothing was more embarrassing than this moment right now.)  
  
 You try to untangle yourself from Octavia, but O just keeps snuggling closer. She is undoubtedly oblivious to your situation right now and you really want to keep it that way. You try to calm herself down but you don't know why exactly your body is reacting this way right now. It’s not like you are inexperienced, you definitely aren't. You've had your fair share of girls, so you're confused as to why you can't get your body under control now. You began to think about sad and gruesome things like abandoned puppies, death, road kill, anything to distract your body, but nothing is working for you. You try lifting O’s legs off of yourself and it works for a few minutes before Octavia absentmindedly moved her legs back to where they were before. Octavia is so engrossed in the movie that she hasn't picked up on your uneasiness and you're shocked because your pheromones are starting to pump out involuntarily and you just can’t get a grip on it.  
  
 It isn't like this is your first time being this close and cuddled up in your room. You have been doing this since you were in middle school but it never caused this sort of reaction before. Maybe it’s because her legs are in an awkward place, you think, so you shift Octavia’s legs down, but Octavia immediately puts her legs back where they were. You begin to think that Octavia is doing this on purpose and is actually aware of your not so minor situation. It's becoming a major situation because Octavia keeps moving and you just keep getting harder.

 Your panicked state increases majorly because you cant control your body or your pheromones right now, and you're sure Octavia is going to notice, so you jumps up off the bed and sprint to the bathroom and lock the door. Octavia seems completely baffled and concerned because she pauses the movie and follows after you.  
  
 Octavia knocks on the door “Rae are you okay?” At your silence she tries to open the door but to no avail because its locked. “Rae?…..Raven what's going on?” no response from you because what can you say? She begins to bang on the door “RAVEN!”  
  
 “I’m fine” you croak from inside the bathroom.  
  
 “No you’re not,” Octavia yells, “If you were fine you wouldn’t have jumped up and ran to the bathroom!”  
  
 “Octavia I told you I’m fine. Just go back to the room I will be out in a few minutes,” you tell her calmly. You still cant believe Octavia hasn’t smelled you arousal and are glad for her obliviousness, because that would just make you want to die of embarrassment.  
  
 Octavia completely ignores your request and asks “Are you sick? Are you in there puking??!” Octavia doesn't sound as concerned as you think she should be if you were actually sick. “Rae, come on…….. open up” she begs  
  
 “NO! go away I said I’ll be out in a few minutes, so just go back to the room Octavia,” you yell, louder and with more frustration this time. Usually Octavia would sass or yell back but you hear Octavia huff and stomp towards the room. You exhale a breath you didn’t even know you was holding. You stare at herself in the mirror lowly berating yourself for letting this happen. You look down at your crotch willing your problem to go away. After taking a few deep breaths and trying to clear your head you see that your erection has began to go down. You mentally high five yourself but now that the problem has gone away you feels really bad for yelling at Octavia. You chastise yourself for taking out your anger and fear on Octavia.  
  
 You stay in the bathroom for another minute then crack the door to make sure Octavia didn’t come back while you were mentally berating yourself for being rude. Usually you wouldn’t care about being rude to people because they know you're a sarcastic, sassy, and witty girl but because its Octavia you know you have to apologize. So you walk back slowly adjusted yourself so that if you do get hard again, Octavia hopefully wouldn’t notice. As you walk into your room you see Octavia on the bed sitting with her back against the head board with her head down looking at her phone.  
  
 “O?” You start, “Octavia?” You move further into the room and closer to the bed. "Octavia,” you coax, “please look at me?”  
  
 Octavia looks up and what you see in her eyes makes her you. Octavia’s eyes are glassy and she looks like she’s trying not to cry but she drops her head back down to avoid looking at you. Octavia is usually not one to cry so for her to be on the verge of tears right now because of you just breaks your heart.  
  
 “I'm sorry” you say but Octavia says nothing. “Octavia are you listening to me. I'm trying to apologize here."  
  
 “Why should I listen to you?” Octavia retorts. “When I was trying to see what was wrong you just yelled at me. We don’t yell at each other Rae!” Octavia gets up and goes to grab her things, “maybe I should just go home since you wont tell me the problem?”  
  
 “We haven’t finished the movie,” you say sassily, trying to lighten the mood. O justs scoffs,  
  
 “Why would I want to finish the movie with someone who has a stick up their ass right now?” Octavia says . “I'm your best friend and you’re getting snippy with me for no reason so im just going to go. We can finish the movie when you’re not being a bitch!”  
  
 “O stop. I said I'm sorry ok? Theres nothing wrong I just got a headache and thought I would a puke okay?” You say coming up with a quick lie. “I didn’t want to let you in because if I were puking you would of started too. You know how you get queezy when you see others throwing up!”  
  
 “Really?” O asks with a quiet voice and looking up at you.  
  
 “Yes O, that’s it I promise. You know I would tell you if anything was wrong,” you say quickly. You hate lying to Octavia but you know you can't tell her what your real issue is.  
  
 “Ok”  
  
 “Ok?” You cant believe Octavia believed you - she usually knows when you're lying, but you're glad Octavia isn’t reading too much into this situation right now  
  
 “Just put your stuff down. I don’t want my favorite person to leave tonight," you smirk.  
  
 Octavia laughs, “yea I bet your sweet ass you wouldn’t want my awesome ass to leave!”  
  
“Okay don’t get carried away,” you retort while smirking deviously, “so now that you're not mad at me can we finish the movie? It's actually pretty good,” although that is a lie you relish in it when you see Octavia flash you a smile,  
  
“Ok but I'm not rewinding it to the part where you last watched because you wanted to spiderman jump and run to the bathroom!”  
  
 You glare at her, "I did not spiderman jump off the bed. Who even does that?” You groan, embarrassed.  
  
 Octavia justs snorts and begins to laugh while walking back over to the bed with you following closely behind her,  
  
“Ok, whatever but I'm not rewinding it soooooo lets get on with it!" You nod while climbing back on the bed,  
  
“O, just play the damn movie."  
  
 Octavia stares you for a moment before smirking then saying, “are you sure that you don’t want to talk about the fact that you had a boner before and that’s why you ran to the bathroom?"  
  
 Your mouth just drops open while you stare at Octavia trying to come up with something to say, but Octavia quickly pushes play and leans up against the headboard, getting back into the movie while you just sit there gaping like a fish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath .. How will raven respond? Will she run? Will she get mad? Find out this chapter of Love on the Brain .....duh duh duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guysssssss!! Back with another chapter cant believe I abandoned this fic for a whole year ...sighhh that was so rude of me ....But this chapter is finished I haven't had it beta'd but when it is I will repost it! I hope you guys like this chapter it took awhile to write. Comment,kudos, and messages are wanted. Please give me feedback ;*

Raven has no idea how to respond to what Octavia just said so she just clears her throat and turns back towards the movie. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Octavia smirking obviously watching how her comment got you flustered. You elbow her just to wipe that stupid smirk off her face but that did the complete opposite. You feel Octavia shaking from trying to hold in her laughter and you just roll your eyes. Octavia takes that as her queue to laugh out loud and that makes you just fold your arms across your chest and pout. Octavia continues to laugh so you glare at her then turn back towards the screen.

Octavia calms down but she sees that you’re really annoyed about her laughing at you. She nudges you and pauses the movie once she sees that you aren’t smiling. You see that O’s about to say something so you beat her to it.

“Why’d you pause the movie O?” raven asks with a glare

Octavia snorts and ignores your question going on with what she was about to say “you’re not seriously mad at me are you Rae?”  O says with concern etched on her face.

“No” raven responds

“Are you sure because it seems like you are but you shouldn’t be because you know that what happened isn’t a big deal.  I know it happens to everyone with your…. anatomy” Octavia smirks

“I’m not mad O. it’s just …… it’s just its embarrassing. This is the first time its ever happened while I was around you so it makes it awkward because we’re friends and friends don’t pop random boners around their best friend” you see something flash in her eyes before its gone and you decide to not say anything about the small flicker of emotion that you saw.

“Rae it’s fine I was just joking around so that it wouldn’t get awkward” Octavia says

“yeah I know . Can we just go back to watching the movie?” raven  pleads

Octavia looks at you for a few seconds before turning back and pushing play. You get about half way through the movie before you get bored.  Raven looks through the corner of her eye to see what Octavia is doing and sees that she is really into the movie. To be completely honest you don’t even know what movie you guys are watching. You didn’t even bother to ask Octavia what movie she chose you just let her chose whatever movie she wanted to watch. After peaking at Octavia for a couple of minutes you decide to just finish watching the movie. The movie can’t be too bad if O is into it. You think you aren’t really into it because you can’t stop thinking about what happened not too long ago. You know you shouldn’t care because it does happen to everyone but you can’t get O’s reaction out of your head.

Raven can’t believe Octavia didn’t freak out . I mean Octavia is your **best friend** , you figure that’s why she’s so cool with everything. You decide to get out of your head and turn back to the movie. When you focus back on the screen you notice it’s a love scene playing out

“ay dios Mio” Raven curses under her breath

“what’d you say” O says

“Nothing” raven quietly says back

Raven sucks in a breath because she doesn’t know how she is going to survive watching this scene with Octavia after what happened earlier. The scene is getting steamy and you hear Octavia take in a sharp breath. You snap your head to look at her.

“Omg omg omg omg” you say under your breath

“What was that Rae ? “ Octavia asks

“Nothing” you mumble

What the fuckkk! Raven is internally freaking out. How are you supposed to sit and watch this with the girl you have a crush on. It’s just not possible. You turn your head back to the screen just as you see the guy pick up his girlfriend and walk towards the bed. You groan out loud and that makes O look at you curiously

“What? It’s so cheesy they do this in every sex scene known to man” you breathe out exasperatedly but internally you are panicking hoping she believes you. O just shrugs and turns back to the screen. Out of the corner of your eye you can see her breathing picking up and you can’t but help but stare at her wishing you made her react that way. You shake your head trying to snap out of those thoughts but with this scene playing you can’t help but imagine what it would be like if it were you and her in that situation. You start to get hard just by thinking about this so you curse and try to think about something else. It’s kind of hard to when you’re sitting next to Octavia while the sex scene is still playing.

 You try to think of a way to escape out of the room but just as you think you have a good excuse you hear the girl from the movie moan.  **_Holy fuck_!** you have got to get out of this room now. As soon as you turn to tell Octavia your excuse to leave you see her bite her lip. **_Holy fuck_ _that’s hot_** you think. That just made you 10 times harder good thing you tucked your dick somewhere would it couldn’t be seen. You need to get out now before it gets worse.

“O, this is so cliché. I’m going to get popcorn maybe that will make this movie better”  raven groans out. You quickly get up and then start towards the bedroom door

“you want anything while I’m in the kitchen O?” raven asks but Octavia doesn’t respond.  You ask her again but again no response.  You can see that she is engrossed in this scene and just as you are about to walk back towards the bed you hear the girl moan again. **_Christ ! why didn’t I just walk out_** you think. Raven doesn’t want to leave without asking Octavia if she wants anything so she walk towards her but before you can say anything your eyes drop down to her legs where you see her rubbing her leg slowly ** _. Fuck fucking fuckity fuck_** , you have got to get out of there. You turn around and leave the room breathing a sigh of relief as the door closes behind you. You grumble all the way to the kitchen “that was a fucking long ass sex scene like what the actual FUCKKK”. You open the cabinet to get the popcorn but you see that it’s not there.

“Great now I gotta search for the fucking popcorn. Who moved the fucking popcorn?!!!” raven yells out while opening every cabinet. Finally you see the popcorn in the cabinet where the cups are at. “ay, dios mio who the fuck put the popcorn in here” raven curses. Raven grabs the bag and puts it in the microwave and waits for it to pop. While the popcorn is popping she thinks about what she should bring Octavia. Her favorite snack is anything that is sugary so Raven decides to bring up some mike n ikes and twizzlers. “At least the snacks are in the right place” raven grumbles. The microwave beeps signaling that the popcorn is done so you grab it and pour it into a big bowl. After gathering everything you make your way back to the room.

You have a little trouble opening the door at first but she gets it open on the second try. When you walk in you are hit with arousal pheromones. Your knees get weak, eyes get wide and you almost drop all the snacks you have in your hands.  You hold your breath because it smells so good in here now. You look towards Octavia with wide eyes just as she looks up to look at you.

“Where’d you go?” Octavia asks while she pauses the movie

You release the breath you were holding and say “uhhh… I went to uh…. Get popcorn and sn—snacks. Yea snacks as you can see” you hold up the bowl and the candy

“You’re the best Rae. You missed some of the movie though” O says

“th—that’s ok I was really into it that much” raven breathes out

“Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sit down” O asks with her head tilted to the side

“Yeah yeah I’m coming” ravens says swallowing nervously. God she wished she were _cumming_. “here you go twizzlers and mike n ikes for you” raven hands Octavia the candy while sitting the bowl of popcorn down beside herself.

“wait so no popcorn for me?” O asks. “nope” Raven says popping the p.

“that’s no fair and you know it” Octavia whines

“ugh fine here you can have some” Raven says pushing the bowl towards Octavia.

“yessssss” Octavia fits pumps

“you’re such a nerd” Raven says laughing. “uhhh what part of the movie did I miss?” raven asks

“oh just the uhhh…sex scene and other stuff” Octavia blushes

You take a breath in and can still smell traces of arousal. Ugh could life get any worse. First you get a boner now you know what O smells like when she’s horny. Why can’t life just be nice for a while you think.

“well…” raven starts  “actually I was here when the sex scene started” Raven blushes “but I left to get popcorn during it because it got to be predictable….” raven trails off

“uh ok. What do you mean predictable?” O asks

**Shit**!! Raven didn’t think Octavia would ask that question but she should have guessed she would being as though that it is Octavia.

“umm I mean that it was typical. Mostly all movie sex scenes are like that nothing special” raven squeaks out

“Oh…ok makes sense” Octavia says lowly. “ok let’s just finish watching the movie there’s only like 30 minutes left. You nod your head and O pushes the button to play the movie. The rest of the movie is relatively boring; the only good part was the sex scene. Gosh the **_sex scene_**. Raven cannot get it out of her head she really needs to get laid. Before she knows it Raven sees the ending credits roll onto the screen. **_Thank fuck that’s over_** Raven thinks.

“So I have a question to ask” Octavia starts slowly

“ok you know you can ask me anything” raven states

“ok well it’s kind of personal and it may be awkward” Octavia says

“well ok” raven says confused

“ok so ummm….did the sex scene like.. did it turn you on a little bit?? ” Octavia asks

Ravens face goes completely pale. **_WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK_** she internally screams. “uhhh I….I mean…” Before Raven gets a chance to respond, Clarke bursts in the room.

“GUYS YOU WILL NOT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!!” Clarke screams flopping on the bed.

 Not hearing an enthusiastic response from her friends she picks her head up and turns towards them. Clarke can see that raven looks a little pale and Octavia is blushing.

 “ummm did I interrupt something????”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 


End file.
